


Is That All It Takes?

by spiderfool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Stripping, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfool/pseuds/spiderfool
Summary: BuckyNat Week prompt: “unbuttoning (or unzipping, come to think of it)”





	Is That All It Takes?

“You’re so fuckin’ sexy babe”, Natasha looked up at her boyfriend from across the room where she stood undressing after their latest mission. She raised in eyebrow in question.

“Stripin’ for me baby?”, she was currently unzipping her catsuit, having already discarded her guns and knives when they got to their apartment. The angle in which she was leaning sort of thrust her breasts out and her suit was already half unzipped. She chuckled at his pseudo-sultry tone.

“Is that all it takes to make you horny? Me unzipping my bloody, sweat soaked suit after hours of physical labor?” she laughed softly at his rapid nodding. “Honey, I smell like sweat and someone else’s blood. This isn’t cute.” But Bucky wasn’t having it. He rose from his place on their bed, crossing the room to cup her cheeks and kiss her softly.

“You’re always sexy to me”, he mumbled, lips still brushing hers. She gave him a sweet, chaste kiss in response and shoved him back lightly.

“And you’re always cute to me. Now let me get undressed and then we can talk about sexy”, she smirked, loving his slight blush.

“Yes, ma’am!”, he gave her a lazy salute, backing away into the en-suite, no doubt getting ready for a wonderful night.


End file.
